


the lights and buzz

by alovething



Series: reinventing love [7]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a nasty habit and Jared will do whatever it takes to help him kick it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights and buzz

Jared needs to be sneaky about this. That’s okay. He’s good at sneaky.

Okay fine. Not really. 

He slinks down the stairs and hums the _Mission Impossible_ theme to himself, eyes darting around like he’s searching for security cameras or armed guards. 

The coast is clear. 

With one final _a-ha!_ he hops onto the landing and crouches low to the floor. He shuffles over to the wall and turns his head to the side. He hears nothing but the sound of his own breathing. On the other side of this wall is a straight-shot to the front door. But it’s risky. He’s just putting himself out in the open. 

But he has no choice. He takes a deep breath and makes a break for it. 

“Jared! Oh my god. _Hi_.” 

Fuck. He’s been hit. 

“Hey Sarah,” Jared says through gritted teeth. Sarah is a tiny, wiry fourteen year old girl in pink pajamas that’s gone and alerted his presence to the eight other tiny, wiry fourteen year old girls in pink pajamas. The all flock to him like he’s the fourth fucking Jonas brother. Mac and Megan sit on the back of the sofa and their smiles are oh so cruel. “Hey guys.” 

He was so careful. The rules are simple. Come home late and tiptoe over all the little sleeping bags; stealth like a ninja. Leave early in the morning and do it all over again. Except he fucking forgot to set his alarm. What a fucking rookie mistake. 

“Are you gonna hang out with us?” Jared thinks this one’s name is Cassidy. All young girls that aren’t his and Jensen’s little sisters sort of blur together in his mind. “We were just about to make brunch.” 

“We’ll make you something!” Taylor grabs his arm and starts to tug. Oh god. They’ve moved from staring and giggling to actual physical contact. Jared gulps and stares at Megan desperately. The group of girls manages to drag him halfway across the room before Megan finally laughs. 

“Okay guys,” she chuckles. “Leave my brother alone. He’s trying to go see his boyfriend.” 

“He can go later!” Sarah shouts. A beat, and then, “Wait, what?” 

All eight girls turn to stare at him like he’s Zac Efron and he just announced his homosexuality. (Which, come on, Zac. Who are you fooling?) Jared awkwardly shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

“You have a boyfriend?” Taylor asks in an awed voice. “So like, you’re gay?” 

“As a three dollar bill,” Jared says quickly. “Gotta go.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Cassidy yells. “How is money gay?” 

Jared stares for a moment, and then bolts. He pulls open the front door just in time to get tackled to the ground by an overactive, very large dog. Rowdy plants his huge paws on Jared’s chest and licks his face. Jared sighs. 

“Oh, Jared, you’re still here. Good,” his mother says, not even making a move to control her vicious attack dog. Rowdy licks Jared’s ear and he stifles a giggle. “I need you to go pick up the dry cleaning at some point today. And mow the lawn. Okay?” 

She steps over his waist without waiting for an answer and Rowdy sneezes in his face. 

Oh, summertime. It’s good to be home.

The driveway at the Ackles home is empty and Jensen’s Saturn is parked on the street. Good. Maybe they’ll finally get some peace and quiet. (‘Peace and quiet’ as defined in the Ackles-Padalecki relationship dictionary: time for sex!)

Jared lets himself in the front door and takes the stairs two at a time. He bursts into Jensen’s room to see his boyfriend hanging half out of the window. He jerks up and cracks his head on the window frame. “Ow fuck, son of a fucking bitch.” 

He coughs and turns around, rubbing the back of his head. When he sees Jared he looks immensely relieved. 

“I thought you were my mom,” Jensen says in a choked sort of voice. Jared raises an eyebrow. 

“I can see how you would get us confused,” Jared replies blandly. “What are you doing?” 

Jensen looks guilty and exhales, forcing a plume of smoke into the room. Jared wrinkles his nose. 

“Dude, seriously?” 

“Seriously,” Jensen replies. “You scared me and made me drop my cigarette out the window. Now I have a concussion and my mother’s begonias are probably on fire.” 

“You don’t have a concussion,” Jared replies. Jensen grins and walks over to him. He presses their mouths together and Jared wrinkles his nose as he tastes smoke and ash. Jensen’s mouth tastes terrible. 

Jared didn’t like it when Jensen started smoking. He’s always been against it and Jensen knows that, but he never really gave him a hard time because Jensen didn’t used to do it that often. It was mainly when he was stressed and had a lot on his mind. 

But then finals happened. 

Jensen was a wreck during finals week. When he wasn’t in class he was either sleeping, studying, or smoking. Or sometimes even trying to attempt a hazardous combination of all three. 

Jared chalked it up to the stress of exams and assumed it was temporary. The half a pack a day would drop down to a pack a week or less as soon as classes let out for the summer. 

But apparently Jensen got used to it, or kicked his addiction up a notch, because he hasn’t slowed down. He’s sneaking cigarettes all the time and his mouth always tastes disgusting and Jared can smell it on his skin and clothes. He’s at his wit’s end. He doesn’t want making out with his boyfriend to be the equivalent of licking an ashtray clean, and he doesn’t want Jensen continuing such an unhealthy habit. 

Jensen bites Jared’s bottom lip and exhales softly. The smell of his breath is sharp and acidic. Jensen moves to kiss him again and Jared pulls away. 

“Dude,” Jared says. Jensen looks confused. His lips are all pink and shiny and Jared is momentarily distracted. “No offense, but your breath is rank. You may like sucking down cancer like oxygen, but I don’t like tasting the aftermath.” 

Jensen looks a little stung for a moment, brow creasing as he rolls his lips into his mouth. He takes a step back and Jared lets out a sigh. Great. Now he feels guilty. Jensen is usually really good about brushing his teeth or chewing gum after he smokes just because he knows how much Jared doesn’t like it. 

“Um, sorry,” Jensen says, looking down at the floor. “I’ll go brush my teeth.” 

Jared huffs another sigh and flops down onto Jensen’s bed. The sheets smell vaguely of fabric softener and nicotine. Jared has been really accommodating of Jensen’s bad habit since they were sixteen, back when it was just the occasional thrill of a broken rule. But now it’s become a problem. 

They need to talk about it. 

But then Jensen comes back in the room and straddles him, smiling apologetically before leaning down to kiss him. His mouth tastes like crisp mint, like the wettest gum, and Jared moans softly as Jensen rocks against him. 

Then again, they can talk later.

Josh and Jeff throw a party that weekend.

Okay, fine. Josh and Jeff throw a party every weekend. This one is pretty low-key, as far as their gatherings go. Just the core group of friends, their significant others (all of which were pretty much already in the core group of friends) and a few other stragglers. 

Misha and James continue to baffle everyone by staying together. They fight like they’ve been married for fifty years and they fuck like they’re getting paid for it. They’re dysfunctional and mismatched and perfect for each other in a way that no one can seem to describe. 

Josh and Sandy have been going out just as long as James and Misha, a little over six months now. That beats out Josh’s previous longest relationship by, well, six months. 

Chad and Sophia took a break during the spring semester. No one really knows what happened. They didn’t seem that upset and were perfectly cordial to each other, friendly even, but they just weren’t together anymore. Then, one day, like the previous two months never happened, they showed up holding hands and have been back together ever since. Their break-up and subsequent make-up made Jared and Jensen look like a couple of weeping pansies. 

Jeff? Well Jeff is still single. Well, one could possibly say that he has a lot of relationships that last only one night. Or even a lunch break. 

Jared goes to use the restroom so Jensen shuffles out to the balcony for a smoke. Josh, James, and Misha are already occupying the tiny space, crafting what appears to be a beer bong. Jensen leans against the railing and puts a cigarette between his lips. Once he lights it he takes a deep drag, lashes fluttering closed as hot smoke fills his lungs. 

His brief moment of nicotine-fueled bliss is short-lived, however. It ends the moment Josh slaps him across the face and knocks the cigarette from his lips. 

“What the actual _fuck_ was that about?” Jensen shrieks as he brings his hand up to his burning cheek. Josh stares at him and points a wobbly finger at his face. 

“No. Bad Jensen.” Josh grabs Jensen’s chin and squeezes, making his lips purse outward. Misha picks up his burning cigarette and stubs it out on the railing. He shakes his head sadly and James makes a tsk sound. Like they have any room to judge. They’re making a beer bong out of an oil funnel and duct tape and Jensen can see a bag of weed sticking out of Misha’s pocket. “No smoking in my apartment.” 

“We’re not in your apartment,” Jensen says through smushed lips. Josh seems to consider this with one eye closed. 

“No smoking in the air around my apartment,” Josh amends. He finally lets go of Jensen’s chin and he cracks his jaw. 

“It’s a disgusting habit,” Misha says. Jensen can barely understand him because he’s attempting to tear duct tape with his teeth. 

“You smoke all the time!” Jensen replies, and Misha levels him with a glare. 

“I smoke pot, Jensen,” Misha says simply. “I know exactly what’s in it. James, do you know what’s in weed?”

“Weed,” James replies, and Misha grins at him.

“Exactly.” Misha holds up Jensen’s ruined cigarette. “Do you have any idea what’s in these things?” 

“Tobacco?” Jensen ventures. He purposely ignores all those Truth commercials that make him feel guilty as hell. 

“And?” Misha waves the cigarette in his face. “Over four-thousand chemicals and carcinogens and _tar_ , Jensen.”

“Tar, Jensen,” James supplies helpfully. “Tar.” 

“Tar!” Josh adds. “The shit they pave _roads_ with, Jensen. The inside of your lungs is like a road. Hard and black and slick when it rains.” 

“Don’t tell me about weed, man,” Misha continues. “Weed is medicine. This shit? This shit’ll kill you.” 

“Medicine for what?” Jensen asks. “Your impotent rage?” 

“That’s orgasms,” James says. “Orgasms cure the rage, pot makes the orgasms better.” 

“There’s too much gay on this balcony,” Josh laments drunkenly. Jared walks out at that moment, making yummy noises as he sips from the red cup in his hand and shuts the sliding glass door. “Oh god. Now there’s even more gay.” 

“And what about your boyfriend?” Misha rants, gesturing towards a befuddled Jared. 

“What _about_ his boyfriend?” Jared asks. Jensen narrows his eyes and resists the urge to cross his arms. 

“Just subjecting him to funky-ass smoker’s mouth all time,” Misha continues as if Jared hadn’t even spoken. “That shit seeps through your pores, man. He can probably taste it on your skin.” 

“He can not,” Jensen replies. Jared shifts awkwardly. 

“Uh, can, actually,” Jared counters. “Since you’ve been doing it more. It’s kind of, well, not awesome.”

Jensen opens his mouth and then closes it. Shifts to face Jared and wishes they were alone. “Really? It’s that bad?” 

Jared is at that level of drunk where he is unflappably calm and brutally honest. No good usually comes of this level of Jared-drunk. 

“It’s bad,” Jared replies. “I mean, Jensen, I love you with all my heart. But I hate that you smoke. I hate what you’re doing to your body and I hate what you’re subjecting me to. I wish you would quit, but an addiction is an addiction and that’s a choice you have to make for yourself. I considered withholding sex, but that would hurt me just as much as it hurts you. Why punish myself when I’m already being punished enough? Ah fuck, I’m out of Malibu.” 

With that Jared turns and walks back into the apartment, leaving Jensen on the balcony gaping like a fish. He brings his hand up to his mouth and tries to smell his breath. 

“Oh _shit_ ,” James calls out. “Did you hear that?” 

“Yeah,” Josh replies. “The queer is drinking Malibu. _Shocker_.” 

“That’s not – god, you’re an idiot,” James says. He looks over at Jensen and Misha gives him a knowing smirk. “You’re in deep, dude. I suggest investing in some fucking patches before your boyfriend never blows you again.” 

Jensen furrows his brow and swallows hard. He knows that he’s been smoking more recently, but he never realized exactly how much. He never even thought to think about how it would affect Jared and that makes him feel like an asshole. 

“I gotta go talk to him,” Jensen says absently. Josh grabs one end of the rudimentary beer bong and gestures inside.

“He’s probably at the liquor table mixing Malibu and fairy dust,” Josh says. “Hey, send Jeff out here.” 

Jensen goes inside and doesn’t really pay attention to where he’s going. He knocks into someone and looks up to see Jeff wearing a pair of stunner shades and grinding against some girl Jensen has never seen before. Jeff is such a tool sometimes. 

“Hey, your boyfriend is looking for you,” Jensen tells him. “Have you seen Jared?”

“Fuck you,” Jeff says, and then pauses. “Where is he?” 

“I just asked you that.” 

“No, you dick. Where’s Josh?” Jeff asks. Jensen nods and points.

“Balcony,” he replies. “Where’s Jared?” 

“By the booze,” Jeff replies as he slides his sunglasses onto his head. “Probably looking for more sparkles to add to his pineapple rum.” Jensen stares. Jeff raises an eyebrow. ‘What?” 

“Nothing,” Jensen says with a shake of his head. Jeff wanders off and Jensen turns to see Jared leaning against the wall. He’s staring down into his drink and stirring it with a swizzle stick. Jensen walks up to him. 

“Hey baby,” Jared says lazily. “What’s up?” 

“My smoking really bothers you that much?” Jared smirks – a lopsided, honest kind of smirk. He’s far too calm. He needs to drink more alcohol. 

“It really bothers me,” Jared replies simply. Jensen bites back a whimper. “But I love you. I’ve come up with ways to deal. Open up.”

Jensen stares. Jared taps his chin with his index finger. Jensen opens his mouth wide and Jared raises a little bottle of Binaca and squirts one shot into Jensen’s open mouth. He blinks in surprise and swallows. Jared smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

“See?” Jared says. “I’ve got this all worked out.” 

Jared wanders away and Jensen is left with a mouth that tastes like cigarettes, breath spray, and pineapple Malibu. 

Okay, well. Maybe he can handle this. Maybe it won’t be that big of a deal. 

Yeah right. This is going to totally blow. 

Don’t even make the joke.

Oh, California in the summer.

Jared is in a terrific mood as he wanders through the park on his way to Jensen’s house. The sun is high and bright and so very warm. There are no classes to get to, no homework to worry about. 

Jared is so fucking happy that he sort of wants to leap up in the air and click his heels together while whistling a jaunty little tune. 

The driveway at Jensen’s house is empty. Both parents are busy bringing home the bacon and Mac is over with Megan trying to turn being fucking annoying into a professional career. So, time for some peace and quiet. 

Jared can be a little loud. Fine, a lot loud. He knows this. But it’s been that way since he was old enough to put one foot in front of the other, so he didn’t think it was even an issue anymore. The sky is blue, fire is hot, and Jared Padalecki is loud. These are things that do not change. 

So Jared clomps up the stairs as usual, and when he barges into Jensen’s room the door connects with the wall with a loud thud. It doesn’t do any damage because after two drywall patches Donna put a big rubber stopper there to soften the blow.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Jared!” Jensen shouts. He’s standing in the middle of the room in a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. His hair is sticking up at crazy angles and his eyes are wide. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Jared just stares. He has no idea what Jensen’s attitude problem is all about. 

“You’re so fucking _loud_. Why do you have to come over here making so much goddamn noise all the goddamn time?” Jensen starts to pace, one arm wrapped around his torso. “Why don’t you try being quiet for five fucking minutes of your life?” 

Jared blinks. 

“Okay, _whoa_!” Jared snaps. He’s completely baffled by this sudden onslaught of bitchiness. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Jensen looks over at him with a sharp glare and then stomps over. Jared actually leans back a little. Jensen comes to a stop and turns to the side. He rolls up the right sleeve of his shirt and points at the tiny square patch on his arm. 

Jared can’t help it. He grins. 

“Wipe that smirk off of your face,” Jensen warns. “Yes, I’m quitting smoking. For you. Because you want me to and I’m sick of you giving me the fucking sadface every time you have to kiss me. So I’m fucking quitting. Are you happy? I bet you’re happy. Ass.” 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Jared replies. No matter how happy he is that Jensen is trying to quit, he’s still the asshole that destroyed his wonderful mood. It’s not often he finds himself wanting to do the heel-click, and Jensen just fucking annihilated it. “But I’m gonna need you to change that patch and I’m gonna leave and give it time to kick in before I punch you in your pretty fucking face, okay?” 

“Fine!” Jensen yells. “Leave, then!” 

“Fine!” Jared replies. “Call me when you’re ready to apologize for being such a bitch!” 

Jared makes sure to slam the door extra hard on the way out.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hi.” 

“ _Oh, hey_.” 

“I, uh. I put on two patches this time. I’m good now.”

“ _That’s good_.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for being a bitch.”

“ _I guess I still love you_.” 

“Good. Can you come over?”

“ _You gonna yell at me again_?” 

“No. It’s just – I need something to do with my hands. And possibly my mouth. Distract me?”

“ _… Be there in five_.”

Over the next week Jensen is a little, well, unstable.

He goes through a stack of patches and bitches about the tan lines they leave on his arms. He bitches about the heat and the humidity and how the grass outside is itchy. He bitches about Jared’s sweaty skin and his dirty feet and nearly has a coronary when he breaks his favorite flip-flop. 

Basically, Jensen isn’t having it easy. Jared finds himself taking a lot of deep breaths and reminding himself that he loves Jensen very much. That and the fact that murder is still illegal in all fifty states. 

It’s the middle of the night at Jensen’s house and they’re downstairs on the couch because Jensen bitched about his tiny television. Jared had slapped another patch on his arm and led him down to the big screen. 

They curl up on the couch, Jared pressed into the corner with his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen’s new patch seems to have calmed him down and he curls against Jared’s side, sleepy and calm. 

Jensen has been trying all the tips and tricks. He’s been munching on carrot sticks and sucking on lollipops to help with his oral fixation. But now, he’s sleepy and there are no carrot sticks to be found. 

Jared traces his fingertips along the edge of Jensen’s jaw absently as his eyes stay fixed on the screen. His finger catches Jensen’s bottom lip and he presses a kiss to the pad before sucking the digit into his mouth. Jared raises an eyebrow but doesn’t look over. 

Jensen doesn’t release Jared’s finger. Instead he keeps sucking. It’s slow and wet, tongue flitting up and down. Jared swallows hard. Jensen takes Jared’s hand in his and spends time on every finger, getting them wet with spit. Jared is rock hard and he’s pretty sure Jensen isn’t even fully aware of what he’s doing. 

And Jared figures no matter how long you’ve loved someone and how many times you’ve fucked, it’s never a good idea to tell your boyfriend you’ve got something they could _really_ suck on. 

Instead Jared just pulls his fingers away and turns Jensen’s head to catch his wet lips in a kiss. He suckles gently on Jensen’s bottom lip and he groans. Jared takes Jensen’s hand and places it against the bulge in his pants. 

“Mm,” Jensen says between kisses. “Jay, can I suck you?” 

Jared is a fucking evil genius. 

He nods and settles back against the sofa as he spreads his legs and unzips his pants. Jensen gets on his knees between Jared’s parted legs and leans in. There’s no teasing involved, no little swipes of his tongue and no playful nips against his inner thighs. He just takes Jared’s dick into his mouth and sucks on it. It’s so slow that it’s almost painful and Jared curls his fingers in Jensen’s hair and bites back a moan. 

Jared does nothing to try to speed up the pace. He just cradles the back of Jensen’s head in his fingers and watches as Jensen blows him. Slow push down, slow pull up, slick flesh slipping through the tight ring of Jensen’s lips. He lets out soft little noises and curls his fingers around the base of Jared’s cock, squeezing gently as he pulls up and sucks hard at the head. 

Jared gasps and arches up and Jensen doesn’t let up. He lets his teeth catch just under the head and then swallows Jared all the way down, taking him down his throat. Jared puts his hands on Jensen’s cheeks and presses into them with his thumbs to feel himself there. 

Everything is moving so slow it’s almost hazy. The pleasure builds lazily until it’s so intense that Jared can barely stand it. Jensen doesn’t move his fingers, doesn’t stroke him, just keeps sucking on him, coaxing out his release. 

Jared traces the stretch of Jensen’s lips with his fingers, traces his jaw and slides one hand down to Jensen’s throat and squeeze slightly. Jensen whimpers and pulls even harder at Jared with his mouth. 

When Jared pulls his hand away, Jensen presses a wet kiss to the head of his dick, making a tiny hole with his mouth that he uses to suck brutally at the slit. 

Jared moans quietly and pulls on Jensen’s hair, warning him. Jensen hums and sucks Jared down again, looks up at Jared through his eyelashes and pleads with his eyes. 

Jared comes into his mouth in thick spurts, biting on his wrist to keep from shouting. Jensen swallows it all and still continues to suck. He’s completely clean and softening and Jensen doesn’t let go. Jared has to push him back by the shoulders and Jensen lets out a whimper. 

Jared gets down on the floor, kicks his pants off, and pushes Jensen so he’s sitting back against the sofa. He gets Jensen’s dick out of his pants, mouth watering at the red thickness of it. With little preparation he straddles Jensen’s waist and sinks down, taking Jensen’s cock inside of him and riding him in the same lazy pace Jensen used to suck him. 

Just when Jensen looks like he couldn’t handle anymore pleasure, Jared slides two of his fingers into Jensen’s mouth and lets him suck on them. Jensen moans around the digits and meets Jared’s eyes. There’s gratitude there, barely visible underneath lust and raw desire. 

Jared slides a third finger between Jensen’s swollen, abused lips and he releases deep inside Jared with a muffled cry. 

Okay, so this quitting thing? Not all bad.

Jensen really wants a fucking cigarette.

He’s been doing better over the last few days. Less bitching and whining, more sucking Jared’s dick. His boyfriend’s spirits seem to have brightened considerably. Still, Jensen feels bad about the way he’s been treating Jared and he vows to make it up to him. Maybe a weekend on the beach when this is all over, just the two of them in a hotel room. 

This is the first real test. Josh and Jeff’s on a Saturday night. He always wants to smoke when he drinks. The drunker he is, the more he wants to smoke. 

So, first he tries not drinking. This doesn’t go well. He ends up locked in a closet with an incredibly stoned Misha, who’s hiding from James because he’s a dick and Jensen was in the way when he tried to flee. 

Jensen leans against the coats as James and Misha scream at each other through the door and dreams of nicotine. 

A few minutes later Misha kicks Jensen out of the closet and drags James in. Jensen doesn’t know exactly what they’re doing but it sounds a lot less like fighting and a lot more like making up. Enthusiastically. 

Jared is playing beer pong in the kitchen so Jensen sits on the couch with the girls. He starts to get twitchy so he braids a drunken Sandy’s hair. It’s something Mac and Meg taught him and it helps to have something to focus on. 

It works until Sandy turns around and tries to stick her hand down Jensen’s pants because apparently he looks a lot like Josh and she’s drunk enough to be confused. 

They both shriek and Sophia giggles wildly. Jensen lets out a breath and downs the rest of Sandy’s drink. When he’s done his throat is burning and his eyes are watering. 

“Jesus, McCoy,” Jensen coughs. “You weigh like, ninety pounds. You do not need this much alcohol.” 

Within minutes, Jensen is drunk. This is bad. He wants a cigarette so bad he can taste it, can feel the warm filter between his fingers and the hot smoke in his lungs. He whines a little and checks his patch. He didn’t bring any extra with him because he’s fucking retarded and thought he could handle it. 

He sits on the couch and tries to pretend like he wouldn’t kill for a cigarette. His eyes lock on Chad as he walks towards the front door, hand going for the pocket of his jeans. Jensen bolts off of the couch as if he were spring-loaded. 

He sidles up to Chad as he reaches the door and tries to act casual. Chad is wasted. Maybe he won’t notice. 

“What up?” Jensen asks. Chad pulls a cigarette from the pack and puts it between his lips. Jensen salivates. 

“My dick,” Chad replies. “What do you want? Those eyes look greedy.” 

“Can I bum a smoke?” Jensen asks casually. Chad nods and pats his pocket. Just as he’s about to pull the pack out, he stops and looks up at Jensen. 

“Wait,” he mumbles around his cigarette filter. “I thought you quit?” 

“What? No, I – “ He laughs nervously and clears his throat. “Fuck it.” 

Jensen snatches the cigarette from Chad’s lips, grabs the lighter from his hand, and bolts out the door.

Jared wanders out of the kitchen just in time to see Jensen cigarette-jack Chad and run away.

“Did my eyes really just see what they think they just saw?” Jared slurs. Chad blinks and stares down at his hand that up until a few seconds ago held a lighter. 

“Did your fucking boyfriend just _mug_ me?” Chad asks. Jared growls and pushes him out of the way. “What a fucking little homo _thief_.” 

“I’m gonna kick his fucking ass.” Jared pushes by Chad and heads out into the hallway. His vision swims a little, but that’s the price of beating Joshua Ackles at beer pong. Vomit-inducing intoxication and the promise of a wicked hangover all in the name of honor. Honor and _glory_. 

Jared steps into the elevator and his stomach lurches when it starts to move. Jensen isn’t in front of the building and he can’t see him in the parking lot, so he goes around the side where there is a small playground for the kids in the building. 

Jared looks around once he reaches the playground and raises an eyebrow when he hears a rustling in the trees. Jensen is perched on a thick, low-hanging branch a few feet off of the ground and Jared rolls his eyes. 

Jensen hasn’t seen him so Jared sneaks up behind him and watches as Jensen places the unlit cigarette between his lips, eyes bright like a kid on Christmas morning. Jared puts two fingers in his mouth and blows, letting out an ear-piercing whistle. 

Jensen jumps and slips off of his branch, grabbing at it with one hand and finally dropping to the ground and rolling onto his back. He looks stunned, but unharmed. 

Jared stands over Jensen and pulls the cigarette out of his mouth. He breaks it in half and throws it. 

“What the hell, Jen?” He demands. “You’ve been doing so good.” 

“I know, I know!” Jensen replies. “I’m sorry. This isn’t fucking easy, Jared. And now I’ve got a spinal injury to deal with.” 

“Jen, there are kitchen tables higher than that branch.” Jensen whimpers and Jared straddles his hips and gently gets down onto his knees. He rolls up Jensen’s sleeve and rips off the patch. He fumbles another one out of his pocket and places it gently on his arm. 

“Sorry,” Jensen says sadly. He looks upset and Jared leans down to cup his cheeks in his hands. 

“It’s fine,” Jared replies. “I know how hard this is for you. And I wanna be there to help you.” 

“Thank you.” Jensen smiles and Jared leans down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“Yo!” Chad calls out suddenly. “You assholes wanna get picked up for underage public drunkenness _and_ indecent exposure? Take it inside. Children play here, you sick bastards.” 

Jared laughs against Jensen’s lips and kisses him again before getting up. He helps Jensen up and they thread their fingers together. They walk past Chad and he reaches out to punch Jensen in the shoulder. 

“Ow! What?” 

“Lighter.” Jensen rolls his eyes and extracts Chad’s lighter from his pocket and hands it over. Chad glares and walks over to sit on the branch Jensen just vacated (read: fell off of). Once they’re in the elevator, Jensen nudges Jared’s shoulder and looks up at him. 

“So I was thinking that we should find an empty room and you should fuck me,” Jensen says breezily. “You know, as punishment.”

“Punishment. Right,” Jared replies. He grins at Jensen and pulls him close. “After you suck me, of course.” 

“Of course.”

Jensen walks up the path leading to Jared’s front porch with his bottom lip between his teeth. He’s cradling a little pink box with both hands and he jumps up on the porch. When he sees Megan through the frosted window he rings the doorbell with his elbow.

“Yo,” Megan says when she opens the door. “Why are you ringing the bell?” 

“Because I’m polite, ass.” Megan rolls his eyes and opens the door wider. “Also I don’t wanna drop this box.” 

“Right.” Jensen steps inside and Megan looks down at the box in his hands. “Are those what I think they are from that place I’m thinking of?” 

“Yes, and you can’t have any.” 

“Jerk,” Megan replies. She throws her head back and Jensen cringes before she even yells. “JARED! YOUR LOVER IS HERE!” 

Jensen just stares at her. How can so much sound come out of someone so small? 

“Ew,” Jared says as he appears on the stairs. “Don’t call him my lover. Go away.” Megan huffs and retreats back into the living room. Jared smirks and then looks over at Jensen. “Hey. Come on – oh my god what is that in your hands?” 

Jensen chuckles and follows Jared up the stairs and into his room. They settle onto the bed and Jensen sets the pink box between them. He carefully flips open the lid to reveal six heavily frosted cupcakes. Jared’s eyes go wide. 

“Look,” Jensen begins. “I know I’ve been a complete asshole lately. Trying to kick this hasn’t been easy and I keep taking it out on you. I wanted to say I was sorry.” 

Jared looks up at him with a soft, fond smile. He leans over the cupcakes and presses a kiss to Jensen’s mouth. He puts one hand on Jensen’s shoulder and looks into his eyes. 

“Jen, c’mon,” he starts. “Did you think I expected a picnic? I knew you’d be cranky and I didn’t take any of it personally. You’re fine.” 

“Still,” Jensen replies. “I feel like shit about it. But it’s getting better. I’m on these low-dose patches and I’ve been feeling better.” 

“Good,” Jared replies. He grabs one of the cupcakes and holds it in front of Jensen’s face like he’s offering him a bite. “Now have a cupcake.” 

Just as Jensen leans in to take a bite, Jared smashes the cupcake into Jensen’s mouth and nose, smearing frosting all over his skin. Jensen blinks and Jared laughs as he takes a gigantic bite out of the cupcake. Jensen pouts and Jared laughs even harder. He gets some of the frosting from Jensen’s cheek on his finger and Jensen bites at it before sucking it into his mouth and licking it clean of frosting. 

Can’t let it go to waste, after all.

On the second day of July, nearly a month since Jensen made the decision to quit smoking, he wakes up and doesn’t crave a single thing.

Well, except Jared’s mouth on his dick but there’s nothing wrong with that. 

But he doesn’t need a cigarette. Sure, he would like one, but he doesn’t _need_ one. He doesn’t feel jittery, sick, cranky, or bitchy. He feels, well, fantastic. 

The first thing he does is call Jared, and the second is take a shower. When he gets out, he wipes the steam from the mirror and studies his face. His skin has more color and his eyes are brighter. He feels more energized and happy. 

When he comes back into his room Jared is sitting on his bed. He saunters over to him in just a towel and straddles his lap. Jared’s eyes light up and he puts his hands on Jensen’s bare hips, fingers dancing along damp skin. 

“So,” Jensen says as he leans over to snatch the box of nicotine patches off of his nightstand. “I’m pretty sure I’ve kicked the habit. After this box I should be good to go.” 

“Really?” Jared grins and pulls Jensen into a hug. His lips fit under Jensen’s jaw and he smiles. It feels good to have Jared so proud of him. At first, quitting was all for Jared. But he has to admit that it was a good idea. It was a bad habit he picked up when he was young and impressionable and he’s glad to be rid of it. “I knew you could.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen says as he slaps on another patch. This one is the lowest dose available. He’s winding his way down. Chris once tried to quit cold turkey and then knocked Steve out cold with one punch because he drank the last beer. So, no thanks. 

“Mm, such an accomplishment deserves to be rewarded,” Jared says in a sultry voice. He drags his lips down the curve of Jensen’s neck and presses a kiss to his shoulder. He twists them around and pushes Jensen down onto his back in the center of the bed. His grin is wicked as he pulls Jensen’s towel off and tosses it across the room. 

“How’s that?” Jensen asks teasingly. “A certificate? A gold star? Possibly a – “ He’s cut off when Jared cups his thighs and pushes them up and back, exposing him. 

“Well,” Jared begins. His mouth is inches away from Jensen’s hole and he can feel the vibration of his words against smooth, sensitive skin. “Thought maybe I’d start with this little hole.” He drags his fingertip across the tightly furled muscle and Jensen twitches. “Thought I’d put my mouth on it. Suck and lick and work you open on my tongue. Sound good?” 

“Nngh,” Jensen manages. “Then what?” 

“Well, when you’re all wet I thought I’d fuck you open on my fingers. Two, maybe three. Get you ready for my dick.” 

Jensen opens his mouth but all that comes out is a low moan when Jared starts to rim him, amazing tongue reducing Jensen to a trembling, babbling mess. Jensen hooks his arms under his knees and holds himself open, leaving Jared free to use his hands. Two fingers slide deep into Jensen’s ass while Jared mouths at his balls, sucking on one and then the other. 

Jared teases him for a long time – kissing, sucking, biting and touching all over. And then finally, when Jensen is nothing but a quivering mess on the verge of an orgasm, Jared lines up and slides his bare cock inside. Jensen opens his mouth to let out a loud moan but Jared crashes their lips together to stifle it. 

Jared starts fucking into him at a hard, fast pace. It makes Jensen scoot up the bed with every couple of thrusts and he bites down on his lip so hard it nearly bleeds. Jared hooks his arm under Jensen’s shoulders to pull him closer, to change the angle and fuck into him harder. 

Jared looks into his eyes, brushes his hair out of his face and kisses the tip of his nose – never losing that sweetness that defines him even while fucking into Jensen roughly. 

The second Jared wraps his incredible fingers around Jensen’s dick, he feels his orgasm building. He surges up and cups Jared’s cheeks in his palms, kissing him hard as he comes into his hand. Jared lets out a whimper that shouldn’t be that sexy, but it makes Jensen twitch and clench down around Jared’s cock. 

Jared bites down on Jensen’s puffy lip when he comes and Jensen moans softly at the sensation. 

“Oh fuck,” Jensen pants once they’ve calmed down. “Can I take up smoking again only to quit again so we can have sex like that again?”

“Very funny,” Jared says in that rough, post-sex voice of his. “Mm. I’m so proud of you. God baby, you smell so good. Can we make out for like four hours?” 

“Hell yes.”

Summer seems to be synonymous with alcohol.

They’re at Josh and Jeff’s yet again and Misha is walking around in nothing but a grass skirt. James is wearing coconut shells. Jared has learned not to ask. 

They wander out onto the balcony with Chad, Josh, Jeff, Misha, and James. It’s crowded and Jared vaguely wonders if there’s a weight limit. Josh pulls out another beer bong, and this one actually looks like something that was purchased from some frat boy-frequented establishment rather than the old one that looked like it would gladly give someone a side order of hepatitis with their hangover. 

“Dudes,” Josh says excitedly. “We’re going to break in this bad boy, alright?” 

“Hallelujah!” Jeff shouts, and James smirks. 

“How appropriate,” James says as he starts cracking open beers. “We ready?” 

“Ready!” Josh shouts. He drops to his knees and places the bottom of the tube in his mouth and Jeff holds it steady while James pours in the beer. Misha is in the corner in his grass skirt eating a brownie. Jared would bet money that chocolate is not the main ingredient of that certain snack. 

Everyone starts yelling _chug, chug, chug!_ while beer slops down the front of Josh’s shirt. Ah, role models. Chad chuckles and then puts a cigarette between his lips, lights up and then inhales. Jensen’s eyes track his movements and Jared slings a casual arm around his shoulders. 

“Oh shit,” Chad says on his exhale. He looks at Jensen and then his cigarette. “Sorry dude. I forgot. I’ll put it out.” 

“It’s alright,” Jensen replies easily. “Don’t worry about it. I’m good.”

“Really?” Chad replies. “Oh, well. Cool.” 

“You sure?” Jared asks, and Jensen nods. He gives him a soft kiss and then lets his lips skim across to his ear. A gentle summer breeze ruffles their hair as Jensen pulls Jared’s earlobe into his mouth and begins to suck. 

Jared laughs and tilts his head to the side to give him better access. Trading his boyfriend’s crippling addiction for an intense oral fixation that is usually focused on him? 

Come on. Jared is _totally_ an evil genius. 

[ _end_.]


End file.
